AAA forever
by rungtha
Summary: natsume is dead. ruka and mikan come back to visit GA. but things aren't always as they seem


Mikan pov

_Natsume stared into my eyes. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." I nodded a little. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't tell him. Then next day, we found out. Natsume had been killed on his mission because of alice overuse. That's when everything changed._

I had my back to the wall, blood dripping down my face. Sumire had used her claws to rip open my face. Koko and wakako were hold me up my arms as hotaru shot over and over with her newest invention, the baka megacannon. (with steel bullets) I whimper, and sumire hits me hard in the stomach. Yu is lying unconscious on the floor. Ruka isn't here, he spent the day in his room. Koko and wakako let go of me, and I fall to the floor. Mochiage lifts me into the air, then slams me back down. After the third time, I black out.

I'm in the hospital, Subaru is standing over me. he's using his alice. I wonder why… I hear someone else yelling, "her heart rate is going down! Hurry!" am I dying? I don't know.

When I'm finally conscious, I'm in my uncles arms. He's carrying me to his office? I see class B standing in front of him. "get out of my way." He says dangerously. They don't move. Sumire yells, "It's her fault! She needs to be punished!" "is her punishment death? Cause that what is looks like." "she must die!" she shrieks. I have the strength to blast them with my copy of natsume's alice. They run away, screaming. I stop burning them though. I don't like watching people hurt. My uncle carries me to his office. Yu and ruka and yoichi are waiting for me. "what happened to you?!" ruka cries. The HSP says, "not now. She's very weak. She has to go somewhere else for a while. Class b tried to kill her." ruka's eyes pooled with tears. Yu was shaking and very white. I was most worried about yoichi. His face was impassive. I hug him, and whiser in his ear, "I give you permission to do anything you want to them." He smiles a little. The HSP continues, "she'll be going to America with my cousin, maria. She'll be in good hands. You can go with her if you wish to." Yoichi shook his head. "I'm staying. But I want to talk with her sometimes." "the HSP smiles. "That can be arranged." I look at ruka and yu. Ruka says, "I'll go with her if she wants me too." I smile, and take his hand. "come with me." I say, smiling a little. Yu eyes hardened. "I will stay. And make them pay for what they did to you." The HSP says, "your flight will leave in 4 hours. I believe you don't want to say good-bye?" I shake my head. "tell them I've died. Tell them it's their fault." I say. Ruka says, "tell them I've left. Tell them I've left because mikan and natsume are gone." "I will make sure that happens. I hug yoichi and yu, then say, "bye. I'll talk to you soon. If you're gonna get anyone, get sumire first."

**_time skip…_**

_at gakuen alice, elementary class B:_

Yu smiles down at sumire, weeping uncontrollably. He had just used his illusion alice. But he didn't make pretty illusions now. He used terrifying, horrible illusions. _Oh, what fun!_ He thinks to himself. He liked seeing them suffer. Call him a sadist, and it would have been hard to argue.

Mikan pov.

The alice academy in America was amazing! And I had so many new friends. Me and ruka were special stars, just like maria. We were in what they called 6th grade. Middle school. We had multiple classes, and there were different people in each class. We were having so much fun! I was barely aware of anything until…

Ruka had asked to talk to me afterschool. I had walked to our prearranged meeting spot. We had been talking about nothing important when he says, "how are you doing mikan? You don't miss GA at all?" "no. I don't miss anyone." "not even natsume?" "he's dead. He's never coming back. And I don't care!" he smiles a little. "would it bug you if I kiss you?" "no." he kisses me then, and I don't hesitate, I just kiss him back. "mikan, will you be my girlfriend?" "I smile at him, a rare occurrence. "yes."


End file.
